Like Minds, Like Dreams
by Civic SI
Summary: Angels graced their pens that night...Forgeting the world around them, Cloud and Tifa begin to write in their journals, the outcome is strangely similar, coiencedence? The Angels dont think so...
1. Cloud's Journal

Did you ever notice how soft a piano sounds when your all alone and scared of the world, I know what it sounds like, its really nice, very comforting, like you can almost see an Angel, Touch her, Feel her, Listen to her wisdom, yeah, I know it all to well.

Its been to many years since ive been truly happy, I need her, I think I do atleast, yeah, I do, I remember our younger years, the old well, the bridge that let go, the town that blamed me for everything, yeah, its all locked deep inside here, where no one can see, I like it that way

the past is a hard game to play with, you can think and think and think about it, wishing anything you want about it, but you can never change it, am I to learn from my mistakes, or suffer for them, am I to trudge through this world with these fake emotions I place on my face to keep everyone from getting inside of me, why can she see right through me, as if I were a pane of glass, glass, yeah, easy to break also...

Love and the world around me, funny how its so hard to understand, what the heck is lifestream anyways, right? These little pictures my mind comes up with, too bad I can never find a place as beautiful on this earth, I dream about stars so bright, fields so large, grass so green, and wind so gentle, yet so noticeable, trees tall and strong, the air warm with a hint of fate in it.

The real me, nah, I dont know him, ask her, she seems to know it just fine, she knows me better than I do, maybe I like it that way, I dont know, I like how she talks about it all cutely.

Its nice to be wanted , but sometimes it easy to forget to enjoy it, I dont want to end up that way, I always want her by my side...does she not want the same?

Those brown eyes of hers, the way the glow like the stars we swore on that fateful night, I swear you can see angels in them, its a peace I cant put into words, you know that feeling you get, like from an old song that means something to you, or an old picture, that feeling that hits your very core and you feel like you could erupt with emotions, yeah, its that, times a thousand.

Wow, there it is again, my mind racing with a thousand images, I wish she was here to hold me, im only hers, you know im 21 and im still a virgin, I saved myself for her, wonder if she did the same...

I wonder what she did while I was gone, im the jealous type, id kill any man who touched her, I swear I would...now im just getting angry...forget it...I dont want my mind to start acting up again...

I love those nights when you have alot to think about, when you can think yourself to sleep, yeah, and the good thoughts turn into dreams, hah, they wont ever know whats up here...

I wanna marry her, I want the gods themselves to make it perfect, I know they would, My love for her is beyond earthly planes...

Funny how sometimes you cant put what you see and feel into words, like your restricted by language and sound, odd isnt it..?

Well, im gonna put on my mask now, forget what I wrote here, and go back to old apathic, boring Cloud, atleast thats what they will all think, except for her...Maybe one day ill find words good enough for her to hear, ill find something good enough to give her as a gift, and ill ask the angels to take us to there field, where I can let it all out...I guess ill see what happens

Cloud's signature is scribbled quickly as he shuts the book and puts it away... 


	2. Tifa's Journal

I played the piano when I was scared and lonely, it sounds so soft and so nice when I feel like that, I feel like im immortal when I play, like im an Angel...Maybe I am... 

Yeah, Im not happy, I act happy for the group, but im really not, I need him to be happy, I have our memories, but I need him right here holding me, telling me everything will be fine, I need my mother also, I miss her too, I should'nt have crossed that bridge..

I cant change the past, we have no control over it, but through it all, Ive learned wrong from right, bad from good, gods from devils, Im sorry I wear this mask, its only temporary, I dont want to be broken...

I want his Love, I need it, this world is cold and broken without him, I want him on this earth, now and forever, I dream of fields so large, those stars that were so bright, grass thats so green, trees so tall, air so clean...

I know him well, he doesnt know it, but I know him better than he knows himself, I think the Angels gave me that knowledge, maybe our love was meant to be?

I wonder if he sees I want him, does he know I love him? I dont think he does...Maybe I Should tell him...?

Those mako blue eyes of his, no one else on this planet has those eyes, no one, I could just get lost in them for hours..days...weeks... I wish I could just lose myself in them anytime I was scared, I wish I could run to them when I was sad, Wish I could have them when I pleased...

My mind is racing...I wish he was here...to just hold me...for just a little while... stroke my hair.. tell me it will be alright... am I a weak person for needing that? Ive never found comfort in anyone else, only him, ive never even touched another man, no matter how much they stared, or talked to me, or told me how much of a good life they would give me... Im 20 and still a virgin, im saving myself for him...

I was sad while he was gone, I didnt do much at all, I just wished every morning that I would wake up and he would be at my bedside, stroking my hair, comforting me, blocking out this horrible place we call a world...I would have no other man...

I fall asleep thinking about him, his warm embrace, his tender kisses, I dream about it, I dream about it all, I want it all so bad...

Would he propose to me, I bet he would find the perfect place to do it, I bet he would make it better than anything in this world, and I bet our wedding would shine with holy light, gods themselves would shine down apon us..

He doesnt say much, I think he has trouble finding words for what he feels, dont worry Cloud, I know dear, I know it all...

Well, time for my mask again, turn into cheery old, happy Tifa, thats what they will think, He might know the truth, Will he fix it? Do I deserve him? I dont deserve much, I dont think i deserve Angels, as much as I want them...Ill keep waiting for him...

Tifa's signature is scribbled quickly as she shuts her journal and puts it away...

* * *

A/N 

I dont have any words for this story, I hope you like it, I wrote it on a whim, please enjoy...


End file.
